Exploring Trust
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: Traitors are not meant to be trusted, esspecially by the Hokage. But what happens when Sasuke returns and Naruto accepts him back? Trust is easily given, but can it be kept. SasuNaru. SakLee. KibaHini. Other pairings.


**Tiltle: **Exploring Trust

**Rating:** M

**Author:** SasuNaru1025

**WARNING:** Yaoi, as in boy x boy. May get sexual, violence, and foul language.

**Dedication**: This goes out to all the people that have made a difference in my life.

Marlene (_Trouble-Spirit_)- Dear, you are so wonderful and you really are someone important to me. Just getting a text from you cheers me up beyond belief. I wanted to make this partly for you because without you, I don't think I could live. You are my world; I love you. You are my Twin and you always will be. ♥

Sarge (_Fastforward)-_ If you don't know why exactly why you are here, then there is something wrong with you. But incase you don't, you are the best. Whenever I so much look at one of your stories I feel the need to write because you inspire me. Your wonderful. :smiles:

Kodoku na Oujo- Thank you so much for being one of my reviewer to stick with me. But not only that, thanks for putting up with me when we talk and actually making it a like more fun to write. Your amazing. Hell, and a Happy Birthday to you. :hugs:

Jordan- What the hell are you doing here? I have a point dear, really I do. Ha, your actually the only person that would even consider reading my stories from school except Ken. Though your still my fave. Thanks for putting up with me and talking to me on the phone until five in the morning. It makes my life exciting. :grin:

**Author Note:** Well hello, welcome to Jamie's corner. Haha, well actually no. I'd just like to inform you peeps that my story I've Got Your Back has been put on hold. :watches shocked faces: Not, no, not really. Actually I was just going to let you know that it will come first to this one, unless I need a change. So please enjoy the finding of trust within this one and the finding out love/killer in the other.

**Enjoy**

* * *

Black eyes glanced around his confinement, noting the pitch black darkness of his cell. It was cold and wet were he sat, and his shirt at been taken from his body; yet his face remade impassive. Somehow he excepted the treatment; having returned to Konoha and knocked out immedately in fear of a threat. He was a traitor; a missing nin that abandoned his duties. The once great Uchiha Sasuke, was now left as nothing. 

"Nothing." His voice hurt to speak, so his words came out as a bare whisper. He was alone; but not like before. Back then he had friends and people that truly cared for him. Though he left all of it for power, something that unneeded when his elder brother committed to his own death before he could reach him.

He sat in the darkness, onyx eyes closed in exhaustion with his back against the wall. One leg was propped up with his matching arm swung over it casually. If the pain exploding throughout his body was nothing, he actually might have been bored.

"That asshole is a traitor; he should be killed. You and I both know it." There was mumbling from the other side of the wooden door, clearly an argument of sorts. "He hurt you. I will not forgive him and neither should you."

"Please Neji, you can't even except me to do that. I know what he's done, and it will be my decision what occurs. Now step aside." The other voice faded off into nothing, everything falling into silence. The door was not opened, so Sasuke assumed the man wouldn't move. Clearly he was right. "That's an order, Hyuuga."

The light that hit his face when the door opened blinded him, causing him to grunt it pain. However, as quickly as it opened, the door was once more sealed behind who ever entered. The room settled back into darkness, but chakra's could still be felt.

"I'm impressed, Uchiha. I never honestly expected you to return of free will." There was a flicker of light from the corner when a match struck, white candle being lit before the little stick was blown out. Finally it was picked up, figure turning to look at the other caged man.

"Naruto..."

"No, don't you dare. I'm no longer anything to you, I'm nothing but the Hokage of this village and you will treat me as so." He stated, light creating a halo around his beautiful tanned face. Blue eyes sparkled with sadness in the dim light.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Sasuke dropped his dark haired head in what would have appeared to be a head bow, showing his respect as ordered.

Naruto bent to set the form of light on the floor and stood once more, stepping forward until he was pressed up against the bars, the traditional white and red robe flowing with him. The head piece was missing though. "Y'know, I missed you when you left Sasuke." He murmured, resting his head against the cold metal bar.

"I know, Hokage-sama. But you already know my pointless reasons." The raven murmured, wincing and grabbing his stomach in anguish. Apparently he was hurting, that was clear.

Naruto frowned, dropping his eyes to the concrete floor. "Yes, I've heard about your brothers suicide." he paused for a moment. "Do you regret leaving?"

"No." Sasuke whispered, shocking the blonde to look up at him. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have knew how much you mean to me, without losing you."

Smiling lightly, Naruto shook his head. "You haven't yet Sasuke, but your going to have to work your way back up. I won't forgive you so easily after you broke my heart." He turned his back to him suddenly, stalking quickly to the door. "I will request your release to the elders under my supervision. You seem no more of a treat to this village then when you left, please do not prove me wrong."

Sasuke watched him in silence for a minute and Naruto never looked back. "Yes, Hokage-sama. I don't plan too." His voice was plain; his face emotionless.

"Good, I'll see you later then." With that he slipped out of the door, shutting it behind him. The Hyuuga's voice could be heard asking questions again as it faded out into the distance, settling into silence again.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was a pretty woman with long pink hair and the unlimited amount of strength to kick ass any day. She was beautiful, as her boyfriend Lee would put it, and she had a enormous heart, especially for her dear friends and family. That is why when she found out that her former team mate was back, she matched herself over to the Hokage Tower immediately. Therefore, she now stood in front of Naruto; arms crossed and hip jutted out in anger. 

"Naruto, I will not let you be alone with him! He tried to kill you, kill you! Do you realize that? Then suddenly he shows up and you want your relationship back?" Sakura was defensive, she had watched her best friend lock himself away for weeks when Sasuke had left and she was not going to see him hurt again. She didn't think either of them could stand it.

Naruto however seemed unfazed with her yelling; elbows propped up on his large desk and chin resting on his palms. "Sakura, please, I'm not a little kid. I can handle this, I'm the hokage. Honestly, give me some credit." He stated dryly. "Besides, I may love him but until he proves himself not only to me, but all of you guys again, he's not getting to close to anything. You're my best friend, Sakura. I know if any one can, you can whip him in shape."

The pink haired ANBU assassin couldn't let the smile that broke onto her face, dropping her

excusatory attitude. "Yeah, I guess your right. Though if he hurts you again, he's dead." She smiled, throwing a fist in the air.

"Good. Y'know, you really are great Sakura." Naruto grinned, holding out a paper for her to take. "It's a release form I had the elders sign today, meaning I'd like you to let him out and escort him up here were his injuries can be taken care of." She took it with no objects, glancing it over briefly.

"Sure thing, I'll be back." With those words she spun on her heel and stalked over to the door quickly, throwing it open to come face to face with Kiba Inuzuka and his mutt, Akamaru. However, before anything could be said she nodded in greeting and slipped past him, keeping the door wide.

Taking the invitation, the dog boy enter the office sluggishly, grin still on his face. He was of course dressed in his normal attire, even though becoming Jounin long ago. He always used the excuse of not following the crowd and Naruto saw no problem in it. His brown hair was messed, proving that he might have had a rough night. "Yo man, sup?"

"Hey, whadda doing here?" The blonde leaned back in his seat, trying to become the slightest bit more comfortable. He had been sitting most of the day and it was starting to bother him.

"Chillin', so is it true? Uchiha's back?" He asked, trying to hide the faint hint of hope in his voice. Naruto didn't become Hokage for nothing you know.

"Yes, he's coming up in a moment. Sakura went to retrieve him from the holding cell." Naruto replied calmly, giving his friend a smile that revealed all pearly whites. He was happy, and Kiba was thrilled that he was. After having a cheerless blonde for awhile, the change was welcomed.

"Congrats man, so what's going happen to him?"

"That will be my decision. The elders left it to me."

A loud bang echo through the hall, as if someone fell a little to hard into a wall or something. "Dammit Sasuke, stop acting like a child and let me help you. Trust me, I'd rather beat the day lights out of you but I have an order." There was another bang and a muffled cry.

"Fuck off, I don't need your help." Sasuke sounded out of breath and weak, the under lying hint of pain in his voice; but his cries proved it must have been worse. Naruto couldn't help but sigh as he stood up quickly.

"Whoa, maybe you should wait a minute for him to calm down." Kiba stuck a hand out in front of the blonde to prevent him from going any further and a light eye brow rose. The brunette shrugged in answer, "Can't be to safe, right?"

"Except I'm the only one that can calm him." Naruto shoved the arm away lightly and swiftly moved beyond him and out into the long hall.

Sasuke and Sakura were toward the end, fighting each other off. Clearly the Uchiha refused her help, yet she still insisted since he could barely walk. "Will you two knock it off. Honestly." The blonde approached them at an even pace, the pink haired ninja stepping back.

Sasuke was leaning to the wall, one hand holding his bare upper stomach as the other helped support his body weight. He was sore and weak with bruises adoring his pale skin, a few dirt marks appearing as well. "Moron." He muttered, trying to calm his breathing.

Naruto shook his head and reached for the robe, tugging his arms through the holes and yanking it over his head easily. Underneath was a simple pair of black pants and an extreme tight black shirt with the neck line being fish net and unlike the robe, he didn't mind he getting dirty. "Bastard, be nice or I'll let Sakura help you."

She was a bit surprised when Naruto handed her the robe and carefully picked Sasuke up within his arms, grunting at the extra weight of the other. The raven didn't complain about it; he just groaned in pain, head falling to Naruto's shoulder. Clearly they trusted one another, even if the situation had changed somewhat. "Moron, be careful. I'd like to keep my ribs intact." Black eyes didn't even bother to stay open as he grumbled out.

It was then Naruto truly smiled, pressing gentle lips to the others forehead in a familiar gesture. "Your fine , Sasuke." He murmured, carefully shifting the weight as he turned back to his office and began his approach.

Kiba stood at the end, eyes slightly wide. Just like that, after all the pain and suffering, they were back in each others arms like nothing ever happened at all. Yet even if he should be angry, he couldn't find it within himself. He wanted Naruto to be happy, and Sasuke was the reason he would be.

Naruto moved past him in the wide doorway and Sakura followed hot on his heels. The woman's face showed the distress she felt with a trader being so close to the Hokage, even if former lovers. "Naruto, set him over here." She pointed to one of the couches farthest away from his desk, but Naruto did not follow her request when he laid him on the closest.

"Sakura, please." He insisted as he looked up at her, pleading with his eyes for her to stop the judgement that she had placed over the other.

"She doesn't have to trust me." Sasuke breathed, looking up at his former boyfriend. "Neither should you, but you do."

The blonde glanced between them and frowned. "Shut up, Sasuke. You promised you wouldn't try anything and I'm holding you to it." He moved around to sit on the edge of the couch, right next to the ravens head. "Go ahead Sakura." He murmured, running a tanned hand through dirty thick locks of black hair.

"Naruto..." She was hesitant, but when those blue eyes met hers she moved forward without any objects, kneeling next to the raven.

"Alright, lets get started."

* * *

Night fall was beautiful in the small town on Konoha, especially on the nights when the moon was full and contrasting with the small little stars. This was the time lovers would be out on dates and holding hands in the park; but Naruto could only see from outside the hokage tower window. 

He was still there, leaning out of the window slightly to look up. It was beautiful, and so quite, even with the occasionally grunt or lame comment with the man on his couch. Although, Sakura's reprimanding wasn't exactly any better. "Alright you two. Enough. Sakura, go home and get some rest, you work is no longer needed." The blonde tore his eyes from the scene outside and turned.

"No, I'll stick around." The pink haired woman crossed her arms and jutted out her hip, staring directly at a growling Uchiha. Good terms had not been accomplished yet.

"That wasn't a question, it was an order." Naruto moved forward until he was almost right in front of her.

"Naruto.."

"Goodbye Sakura. Report to me at eight tomorrow morning."

The woman sighed and nodded, stepping forward to wrap her arms around the leader in a friendly hug. "Be careful." She whispered, pulling back with a hint of a smile on her worried face.

"I always am." He replied, returning her gesture of kindness.

With that she turned and made her way to the door, opening it slowly. "Don't you dare try anything Uchiha." She stated quite loudly without looking back and was rewarded with a 'hn'. The door was closed behind her as she stepped out, leaving a silence in the room.

The blonde turned back around to face the other sole occupant on the room, only finding the others face hidden beneath dark bangs.

"...Sasuke?"

"Why am I here, Naruto?" He asked, but didn't look up.

"Huh? What do you mean? You're here because the elders–"

He was cut off when Sasuke's head snapped to looked at him. "Why are I here with you! After everything, I promised never to come back, to never see that look on your face again. I promised myself, but I'm here." He practically yelled the words, climbing to his feet easily after being healed. "I don't understand." He admitted, walking to softly over to the other and wrapped pale hands around his neck. He drew him closer, lips barely touching, but eyes locked to one another.

"You've never admitted it to yourself or me, Sasuke. You love me, as I love you, and you came back because of it." Naruto murmured softly, hot puffs of air sliding across the ravens face.

"But..." He was silenced with a tan finger pressing to his lips, trailing over them.

"Don't. You'll realize it soon enough, and I'll be here when you do." He pulled his finger back and replaced it with gentle lips. It was a simple chaste kiss that meant so much more, but it was all Naruto could give at the moment before he pulled back, pressing against the ravens chest in an order to let go.

Complying was a little harder then Sasuke thought as he drew back and nodded, proceeding to his original spot to sit. Naruto could only smile lightly, breaking the thick ice with something so easy. "So, you hungry?"

* * *

"Naruto! Wake up!" Sakura yelled at the sleeping blonde. She wasn't very happy at the moment after witnessing part of what she feared. Naruto had promised her that this exact thing would not happen not matter what, and yet here both men were, snuggled up on the couch fast asleep. Did he not understand what the Uchiha was capable of? Apparently not. 

Naruto groaned sleepily, burying his face into the junction between Sasuke's head and shoulder, hiding his face. He was warm, content, and sure as hell did not want to get up so early in the morning. He did not have a decent nights sleep since the Uchiha left and he was making up for lost time.

"He doesn't want to, Haruno. Back off." Sasuke growled low from his position, arms draped around the tanned body pressed to him. He had been awake for awhile, yet he hadn't so much as moved to ensure the other got as much sleep as possible. Although when his bitch of a friend showed up, she apparently didn't agree.

Sakura placed hands on her hip, tilting the left one out slightly. "You listen here, Uchiha." She stated, "He many trust you, but I don't. So let go of him before I break your pretty little face." She was challenging him with her eyes, staring intensely.

Sasuke however did not even flinch and he sure as hell did not move his arms. He was not scared of the woman by any means; plus his Naruto was comfortable.

"Stop fighting." Naruto murmured, eyes still close. Neither had noticed that the blonde awoke during their conversation, but it was clear that he heard. Slowly he shifted, the pale arms around him dropping as he moved to sit up. Though he paused half way to look at the other man with a smile, leaning toward him to press lips against his gently. "Morning." He murmured, swinging his legs off of the couch and sat up on the edge. "Hey Sakura, is it eight already?" He asked nervously, scratching the back of his head in old habit.

"Yes it is Naruto. Though before we get started I'd like to ask you just what you think your doing with him." She was furious, pointing at the man still laying down. "I mean honestly. What the hell!? You promised Naruto!" She threw her hands in the air and paced in front of the couch. "Don't you get it? Why can't you see it the way we do!?"

"Sakura, please stop."

"No! You stop, you stop whatever it is your doing. I won't see you get hurt."

"I'm still here you know." Sasuke stated boredly, seeing as they were talking about him. Except he was ignored.

Naruto stood, fist clenched at his sides. "Shut up! You don't get it Sakura, I'm not going to get hurt. Sasuke came back to me; That's all I ever wanted. I'm sick of you all pretending you know what I want. Well, screw off because you don't. I want my life back, the life I had with him. That's it." Naruto yelled, blue eyes shining with hurt and pain. He turned his back on her for the first time in a year and stormed to his window, throwing it open and gulping in air. "Just...leave. You have no missions."

"Naruto, hey..."

Sasuke stood as well, eyes fixed on her. "I think you better leave like he asked." He stated seriously when her eyes narrowed at him. "He clearly would rather be with me at the moment."

That of course set her off even more, but she held her tongue and marched herself out of the office, slamming the door behind her. Naruto flinched at the sound, but didn't move as he watched her leave the tower below in the crowded streets.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned lightly as he approached the blonde man from behind, arms wrapping around his waist carefully, as if unsure. He was trying to get use to how there relationship had been without scaring the other away. "Are you okay?"

The blonde bowed his head without a word, hands bracing the window sill. "Why don't they want me to be happy?" he asked softly.

"They just care about you."

"And I care about you, and yet, it doesn't matter to them."

Naruto wiggled in the other grip until he could turn and face the other. Slowly he brought arms up to lay on the back of the ravens neck, dragging them down his chest softly as he looked into his eyes. "I love you, Sasuke. That's why I trust you."

"I know." The raven laid his forehead against the others lightly. "Give it time."

Naruto just smiled sadly; he didn't think it would be that easy.

* * *

Reviews are gold to me! ♥ 


End file.
